Chess and Latte
by Skai07
Summary: SEQUEL TO GIRL WITH A LOCK, DETECTIVE WITH A KEY Just something with Near and Saika, after the death of L. It's not an NxOC. Please read and review. COMPLETE.


**Chess and Latte**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fiction, except for Sai and Sin.**

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK! (evil grin) I've had this idea in the back of my head for a long time, and I have yielded to it and have now typed it up. I decided to post it up as there was no purpose of ti just sitting in my folder v.v"**

**Just some information, around this time, Near should be 19 and Saika should be 22… ish. Those who have not read Girl with a Lock, Detective with a Key, I suggest you read it to comprehend this Sequel XP. **

xXx

The room was filled with nothing but clicks of a mouse, and an almost silent noise from the engine of a computer. Near brought a finger to his lips in deep thought before placing his hand back on the mouse, his other hand hugging his knee that was brought up to his chest. He closed the window and checked the time. He hopped off the computer chair and walked to the couch, his baggy white pants making a dragged sound as they dragged along the floor. He looked at the girl whom was staring at a chessboard on the table. Though he did not show it as always, he felt pity for her. His dull eyes watched her movement with the Knight piece. Her chestnut coloured hair now dulling, fell around her face, her expression unreadable… Manami Saika had changed since 'his' death.

Her operation for her legs had failed and Sai was now stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. That was something that also brought pity to Near's heart. But he wasn't as worried about her mental state, since there were times where she talked; the doctor had explained her silence would be helped if he, Near, would have her talking about anything. Usually he wasn't the talkative type but he did his best to have her say something. His alias name would even suffice.

"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly. She shook her head and stared at the chair opposite to the couch. He looked and of course, there was nothing—no one, sitting on that chair. He blinked at her once before hopping onto the chair and straight away moved a piece. The chess board and pieces were of glass, so the silence was filled with soft clinking noises as a player would move a piece. Near finger to his lips in thought, his other hand hugging his propped up knee. "I simply have to compliment your improvement," He said softly with a faint smile, she didn't respond--as expected. Staring straight at her, he made his attack on her Queen, "on keeping your Queen alive for a new record of ten minutes." There was still no response, but he wasn't giving in.

He liked this game.

If Sai talked, then he was the winner. Of course, he never mentioned this as a game to her, or she probably would never speak again. The longest he ever had took to have her say one word was—

She removed his Bishop.

--ten minutes. He frowned slightly before nipping his fingertip slightly. He noticed the corner of Sai's lips twitch. It wasn't long before he realized she had him almost cornered. Almost. She had left an open space. Near expected to her to have thought better, however this was Sai he was against. The Sai who usually moves without thinking it through. He remembered how L had pointed that out… of course she wasn't really happy about that.

He then moved his remaining bishop. One wrong move, he thought, and your King is gone, Sai. He tried not to smile. He watched her finger twitch as she attempted to move a different piece—then they both heard a stomach growl. Near blinked at Sai who seemed to shrink away on the couch.

"There's a Cafe just down the street." Near finally said lightly before getting off the chair, "We'll finish when we come back." He added. I only need one move, he thought deviously. He pushed the wheel chair towards Sai and noticed her stare at it dejectedly. All devious thoughts gone, he felt pitiful once more. He helped her onto the chair and reminded himself to buy ingredients to make a cake. She loved home made cakes. Even if the cake was half burnt or soggy. Near never understood why… perhaps she liked things made by him? He almost shrugged to himself before—

"I can do it myself." Her voice murmured. He forgot that she didn't like being treated so much like a baby. At least she spoke, he thought. They entered the lift and had a quiet trip down the street from the Hotel. The Café wasn't as busy as it usually was which Near was grateful for. He propped his knee up against his chest as he plopped on a seat across from Sai.

Near, in public, was just as withdrawn as Sai… many customers kept glancing at Near's choice of position in a chair and briefly glanced at Sai whom looked as if life had been taken from her eyes. A waitress walked up to them,

"What would you like?" she asked politely, there was a pause before,

"A Latte... please." Sai said so softly the waitress had to lean slightly to hear.

"The same." Near nodded and she left with the order. The two sat in utter silence once more, however the sounded of echoing conversations surrounding them from the other customers.

"It's Halloween tomorrow, isn't it?" Sai suddenly asked, but in a distant, quiet voice.

"Yes." The waitress returned with their beverages and left them alone once more. They started pouring sugar. A lot of sugar. Sai slowly stirred the latte, staring at it turn round and round…

Near kept pouring sugar.

L's birthday would be tomorrow…

"I wonder how Sin is doing." Sai said distantly before sipping her drink as Near inclined his head slightly. She had never forfeited her Death Note thus she never forgot about the shinigami. Either that, Near thought, or Sin didn't want her to forget about him. She never would. "Or Mello…" They never heard from Mello. It was as if he disappeared…

"I wouldn't know." he replied, finishing the sugar. Sai nodded to herself, "Why didn't you ask about L?" Indeed she asked about a shinigami and a person who had held her for ransom… but never about the one whom she had loved.

"Because I always know he's here. I can hear his whispers… he's always with me." She said smiling mysteriously. Near personally thought she had lost what was left of her mind. But, seeing the look in his eyes, Sai, for the first time laughed. He almost twitched a smile; her first little joke.

They returned a while later, after shopping for cake ingredients, "I'll be out on the balcony." Sai rolled her chair outside the door that connected to the large balcony, where it over looked most of the city. Near stared after her, before walking to his computer chair. He turned on his computer and got back into criminal cases.

A few hours later, after Near had sent his reports, he noticed Sai was still outside. He walked out,

"Do you want to get a cold?" he asked, dully. He looked to see that she was dozing, for her head was tilted forward a little. He brought her back inside and laid her on the couch with little difficulty. He stared down at her and gave the smile he always hid from her. He looked at the unfinished chess game. He was about to set back the pieces until he noticed… and frowned. He didn't remember her bishop being moved—--his brows creased slightly. He… was in—

"_Check mate." _A voice whispered as the wind blew from the opened door (to the balcony), towards him. He smelled a familiar scent that Sai often brought with her around him… L…

_I can hear his whispers… _Near swallowed and blinked… perhaps… a vision of Sai's mysterious smile and laughter appeared in his mind, she may have been telling the truth… then he realized,

…hey, I lost to Saika in chess.

Meanwhile Saika slept in peace with a faint smile. The window was open, and the wind was blowing in… the curtains flowing gently… a hint of a shadowy figure could be seen behind the veil-like curtains, watching over her sleeping figure.

o0o

**Did I mention this was a one-shot fic? Please review! **

**Light: No you did not mention it was a one shot! I NEVER GOT AN APPEARANCE!**

**Me: You died. **

**Light: L's dead! But he got an appearance!**

**L: …******** Heh… **

**Me: L's special. Bye for now! If you guys like this sequel, I might do more things like this… or just make a new fic, with whatever couple you choose ******


End file.
